


Sex with the Konoha 11 guys (+ Sasuke & Sand Siblings)

by gold_lie_promises



Category: Naruto
Genre: Desire, F/M, Kinktober, Lust, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_lie_promises/pseuds/gold_lie_promises
Summary: Gender-neutral descriptions of how sex with each of the characters would be like. Not an actual story.Feel free to take inspiration from them! (with credit, see intro for details)
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Reader, Akimichi Chouji/Reader, Gaara (Naruto) & Reader, Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Inuzuka Kiba/Reader, Kankurou (Naruto)/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Rock Lee/Reader, Sai (Naruto)/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke & Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto & Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	1. Intro

The other day, my boyfriend and I found ourselves stuck in traffic. Before he was able to finally find a way back home that wasn’t blocked by some unknown event that occurred on the highway and caused us to run in circles for a while, our conversation – somehow – took a whole different turn: what having sex with Sasuke would be like. I got so hooked into my own description that I decided to go on with the other male characters of the Naruto series since we had so much time to kill. To be honest, I vaguely remember how he got us out of traffic because I was deep in my thoughts and trying to imagine how each of them would do… well, me. Purely in order to better put my thoughts out into words – perhaps except when it came to Kakashi… Describing it all entertained me so much that I figured maybe it would be worth sharing with people who may find a common interest in it. Which brings us here.  
As I am writing this now, I’ve just gotten started with Naruto Shippuden part 2, so please acknowledge that perhaps some of these characters’ behaviors will have changed by the end of the series, but I wouldn’t know just yet.  
And, if you wish to slide in the comment section and express your thoughts on what you read, for everyone’s sake, I am begging you to please keep any spoiler out of it – whether they are from Shonen Jump or Shippuden part 1 or 2. Finding fanfictions about a series you haven’t finished yet that doesn’t contain major spoilers are rather hard to find, but the following chapters are merely descriptions of how I would imagine sex with each of the Naruto guys, so they are safe to read.  
If, by any chance, a description has inspired you to write a fanfiction, I’d be more than happy to know about it and even read it, so don’t hesitate to shoot me a message (and give credit in your work too, please :3) !  
Lastly, I tried to make the descriptions as gender-neutral as possible so that everyone could enjoy them equally. However, there may be some cases in which I may not have fully succeeded in doing so, and I’d like to apologize about it in advance, but believe that an effort was made throughout!

Let me know if you enjoyed these, who knows, I may want to publish the sensei next! ;)


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

There’s no way in hell you won’t be having a good time with this wholesome, caring guy! He’ll pay close attention to your needs and will ensure they’re all fulfilled no matter what it takes.  
Vanilla type of sex, but he could get more rough if you know how to awaken the beast within him – little hint: cute matching underwear preferably of color will have his hands roaming all over your curves and his erection screaming for you in no time. Lucky for you, it may take a moment before everything comes off because he’s one to enjoy little touches like that and gets turned on seeing you keep that bra on even when the fun has already begun – so investing those extra bucks in nice lingerie will be worth!

He’s the guy you’d meet at a bar or a party, genuinely enjoy his personality and end up making out with in a corner before sneaking out to go fuck while your friends are looking for the two of you. Very quickly on, a bond will form between the two of you; some sense of partnership which will become even more obvious and useful once in the bedroom. As a result, the chances you catch feelings for him between two deep strokes in missionary position and a long stare at his gorgeous blue eyes – unless he’s using a different form in order to increase his strength and stamina, then they may vary in colour – are very high because of his friendly and genuine nature. Additionally, being around Naruto brings a constant warmth to ones heart and, as we know, he has the power to change people and wants to protect them, which adds up to the many reasons why he can make anyone fall for him with ease he’s barely even aware of.

You’ll find he enjoys to be on top and bury his face in your neck to help him muffle his raspy sounds and breathe you in while your arms are over his toned shoulders and your nails are grazing at his skin, threatening to leave red marks on it. And, if he comes quickly on the first round or two, fear not: the man has a lot of stamina, so know he’ll be able to satisfy you for as long as you need to, plus he never seizes to use his creativity to make you feel all sorts of things. If you’re feeling particularly freaky you could ask him to produce a shadow clone or two to increase the stimulation you’d receive from him, which is guaranteed to keep him rock solid with a dark smile on his face until the very end. This may be one of the rare occasions you’ll see him ditch the soft, vanilla sex to unleash the beast within, and it’ll be so worth it – actually, Naruto’s sort of a freak who doesn’t exploits that side of himself so much because his caring side suppresses the urge, but once you give him the thumb’s up and beg for things to spice up a little, you won’t have to ask twice in order to hop on the full Uzumaki experience.  
Surprisingly, he wouldn’t goof around so much during foreplay nor sex, but expect lots of laughter and cuddles before and after though, and maybe even a late night date to grab some ramen while wearing his shirt if you still have some energy afterwards – if anything, he’d order them so the two of you can stay in bed while waiting for the food to arrive.  
Naruto’s also the type of guy you’d hang out with on the next day as he wouldn’t let you go home – and you probably also wouldn’t want to because he’s so pleasant to be around of – and would want to stay in bed and play video games together on a rainy day. He’s definitely a fling that would turn into something else as he would quickly get attached to you and invite you for more “ramen and chill” nights.  
He doesn’t drive, but would be willing to come with you anywhere you need to. You broke the bed on the previous night? He’ll gladly go get a new one with you and help you build it – and maybe even try it to check if the job was done properly. But be careful if you take him home because he may very well stay for longer than planned!


	3. Sasuke Uchiha

He’ll fuck you so hard and rough that you’ll catch feelings for him, and then, chances are he’ll either not care about you afterwards or forget about you altogether. Either way, sleeping with Sasuke is kind of getting cursed and it may send you into a depression – so, do it at your own risk.  
Don’t ever expect a text back from him on the next day because you won’t get one, and if you send one, you may get a short reply a couple of days later if you’re lucky, but nothing further than that. He’s too mentally-disturbed to have time for a relationship – don’t feel like a tool if you manage to get a dicking from him, but still know that the only reason he let you in is because he had needs to satisfy – and/or he was bored.  
If you’re into guys with issues, you already know Sasuke’s the perfect candidate for that, but don’t think he’ll soften up to you when you two are done and he’ll let you cuddle him as he tells you about his darkest secrets and you two will fall in love as you help him overcome his trauma because that won’t happen. Sasuke doesn’t “soften up”. He’s got bigger plans that won’t allow him to do such a thing. Besides, he’s way too edgy and cool for that.  
He’ll bite your neck, choke you and fuck you in a way that will make you feel his pain and sorrow while still being physically pleasing, but you may very well feel like you want to cry once you’re done. However, he’ll also fuck you so deep he’ll make you discover things you didn’t know you had inside of you and his pace and moves are guaranteed to make you undergo overwhelming pleasure – that may also make you cry tears of joy before feeling the unbearable weight of fucking such a damaged being. You’ll notice he avoids eye contact and instead prefers to look down at his cock thrusting in and out of you – which may be a way for him to stop you from having access to his eyes and see what’s going on in them – hint: dark stuff. The only time he’d look down at you is when you’re giving him head, so take advantage of that if you can because it’ll be worth the sight; there’s nothing like watching this man be genuinely turned on and looking forward to what comes next when his throbbing sword penetrates your sheath with all its might.

Sasuke, amongst many other things, is the type guy who’d leave you in bed after sex, move around as if he didn’t just use his entire chakra to send you to heaven and back and go outside to smoke without saying a word. He may even only come back several hours later and not bother telling you where he went to nor why he left. He’d probably just lie down facing away from you and fall asleep within seconds, completely quiet.   
If it happens at your place, you best believe he’ll have vanished – again – when morning comes and, if you’re lucky enough to end up at his place, first of all congratulations – you probably lived way too far and he couldn’t wait that long –, second of all, he’ll also be gone in the morning – which, in this case, is kind of awkward because that means you’ll find yourself alone in someone else’s apartment.  
As one could expect, Sasuke’s apartment isn’t a place you’d want to stay in for very long especially on your own. It feels cold and deprived of light; small and very lightly furnished, yet something about it makes you feel almost claustrophobic – probably all the rage and hurt the walls have witnessed and absorbed over the years. The fridge is empty, the small coffee table in the middle of the kitchen is covered with books, parchments harboring the Uchiha crest, maps and pencils and a dark armory within one of the walls contains various types of weapons and some of Sasuke’s clothes, all that neatly stocked behind a glass window. You want to look at all those things and read the books, but your instinct tells you there for sure is some sort of jutsu on or around it all that would hurt you very badly if you dared approach even just an inch too close. Finding yourself alone in Sasuke’s apartment, although it may have seemed cool in the first place, is thus guaranteed to increase your feelings of sadness as well as your desire to get to see him again – which is fortunately and unfortunately quite unlikely to ever happen again – which will turn out to be a blessing for your well-being, but a curse on your sexual needs.


	4. Neji Hyuga

In the bedroom, Neji knows exactly what he likes and will not hesitate to dictate you around in order to get what he wants using his very neutral and formal voice with you, not even trying to sound sexy as it’s not really important to him. Thankfully, his natural voice already has some sort of a sexy tone to it, so his appearing carelessness towards it may actually work as a turn on and make you want to do as you’re told even more. If, however, you’re not so much of a sub, you may find yourself having to battle that out a little with him in order for him to quit telling you what to do and get to work however you wish to. Ideally, if it were up to him, he’d sit down with you and discuss your preferences before getting into anything to avoid one of you to get turned off by the other’s way of doing things or to ensure a flowing session of fucking in the room next door. Unfortunately for him, things don’t always go as planned and you won’t necessarily give him the time to sit and talk as you’d rather get on with it and find out as you go.

Neji stays in the “safe” stuff – easy positions without trying to be too creative – which may especially make many encounters with him somewhat boring as the pattern seems to always be the same. You’ll have fun on the first time, enjoy yourself without necessarily adding him to your top three – or top five either –, but to really develop his full potential he’ll need someone to put him back in his place and get him to open up his mind to the unknown. Pin his wrists down in the mattress, look him in the eyes and firmly tell him just how badly you want him and want to do things to him. It may take a bit of convincing, but if you really mean what you say and are ready to get at him the second he gives you the thumb’s up, you’ll be doing you both a huge favor. Neji needs someone to shake him out of his comfort zone, so do it and observe the sex machine you’ve created once you’ve given him some alone time to think that all through and see him again a few days later.  
Once all that is done you can expect to find a whole different guy who’ll be craving you to the point of completely ditching his old ways and skipping right through to swinging you over his shoulder and taking you straight to his bedroom the second you take your shoes off – all that done shirtless as he knows his toned and defined abs will catch your eyes and wants to ensure you get the most of them from the get-go. You can forget the quiet candle-lit dinners in his kitchen and the same old conversations that made you wonder why you went on yet another date with him.  
Additionally, you’ll find he’ll quickly develop a skill which is guaranteed to move him up a few positions in your rating very fast.  
Ladies, if you’ve struggled with finding a man who could send you to heaven with only his tongue, look no further! Neji’s byakugan allows him to see his opponent’s flow of chakra and it works just the same in bed as he uses it to see how you react to what he does to you. He can adjust speed, pressure and angle to give you a solid orgasm without a single mistake in the combination, so if you’re still learning how your body works and wish to share that experience with someone, he could actually help you and make the task all the more pleasurable and memorable. Additionally, he’ll walk you through it and explain what he’s doing and how your body reacts to it – although you’ll, anyway, find out just at the same time – which may however slow down the process a little, but also spice it up for you as there’s something about him telling you about your anatomy in his soothing and low voice that’s bound to make you bite your lip and pull on his hair asking for more.

Because of the way he was brought up, Neji grew to find comfort in routine and the little, simple things of life, but you’re the one who can show him what else there is to see out there when you decide to skip dinner at home and try a new restaurant or meet up with friends for some ramen and sake before going off on a spontaneous adventure meant to remind you you’re still young and alive.


	5. Rock Lee

To literally nobody’s surprise Rock Lee has incredible stamina in battle, therefore get ready to be at it for hours – and you may be over it way before he is, so also get ready for fake moaning, a dry throat and sore muscles on the next day. He’s also quite the passionate and talkative guy, so if you prefer a quiet man, your experience with Lee may be a little bit of a drag. However, rest assured he’ll do everything he can to please you, no matter how long it takes; he will not stop until you show him satisfaction – whether it be real or fake.  
The problem with him really and only is that, unless your stamina and passion are as strong as his, sleeping with him will be a ride you may regret you have hopped on after a while. You can however expect a very enjoyable start and, to those who may ever have bashed on rabbit-style sex mainly because of the name, Lee will make you reconsider it. After all, what’s wrong with a fast and intense pound? That’s usually what people are after and you’re guaranteed to find it in his bedroom – along, perhaps, with a handful of self-motivational phrases from the man in action himself.  
Lee’s also very much dominant: you could literally not force yourself to move and he would take care of that himself. It’s almost to wonder if he’s fucking you to please you or to test himself and see how efficient he is – which may make you feel a bit like a tool, and perhaps that feeling may be accurate too…  
While there may be general complaints about some men going too quickly through foreplay or skipping it altogether, Lee’s strength is, in fact, right there: he has a fascination for seeing how long he can resist shoving his throbbing rod deep inside you which, therefore, results in extremely long foreplay as well as him making you cum several times over using only his mouth and fingers – which is actually what may cause you to feel like fucking him is never-ending; because when you’ve reached your limit and your energy’s almost if not all drained, he hasn’t even gotten started on using his yet.  
Upon telling your friends about your night with Lee – which may take you some time to reveal because he’s usually not the guy someone would go for unless, again, they have the same energy as him – the first question they may ask you is “how?”, which you may not really know how to answer. What you will want to assure to them though is that one can have a lot of fun with him if they’re full of energy and ready to have a lot of fun and potentially experience sensory-overload from.  
In the end, fucking Lee isn’t all bad: it is confusing in some areas – i.e. how did you get there again? - and exhausting in some others, but the fact remains that the guy’s pretty good at it if only he were to believe a little more in himself and try to convince himself of it a little less. Fortunately, classic tricks like kissing him to shut him off or pushing on his head so he’s back working down on you instead of asking you about his performance still work and remain quite effective especially in situations like this one. Additionally, his intense training in taijutsu has also turned him an amazing masseur, so don’t hesitate to ask him to rub your sore muscles until you’re able to move out of bed on the next day.


	6. Choji Akimichi

Because of his kind nature, it’s unlikely he’ll dominate you so much, afraid he could hurt you and make the whole experience rather unpleasant. If you need a confidence boost, he very much is the guy for it: he’s grown to enjoy every body type and every skin colour, and will bring out the good in you and fuel your desire to show him what you can do – or rather make him feel it. You’re thus quite likely to find yourself riding him and sometimes even get pounded from under since that’s something he judges won’t destroy you too much. You’ll feel his grip on your hips a lot and his hands may expand a little as he feels more and more pleasure.  
Before, during and after sex, you’re guaranteed to be showered with compliments and positive feedback from him, and timed adequately – so, yes, there’ll be a lot, but it’ll all make sense and won’t feel overwhelming. Other than words, Choji’s pretty vocal and will groan and moan – not too loud, but you’ll hear it – perhaps a little more than your average guy, but there’s something satisfying that won’t bother you and will actual help fuel your drive.  
Fucking Choji very much is all about you: about celebrating your dominance while being praised by a man whose eyes will be all over you.  
You’ll also find an awesome cuddle buddy with Choji, and someone you can freely share some tea with or get deeper within your emotions with. He’ll be a shoulder you can cry on if need be, or someone you’ll be able to joke with all night long if that’s what you’re in the mood for. Choji totally is the guy you’ll fuck and end up hanging out with a lot and become really close friends with while still maintaining the benefits status along with it, because it’s so much fun to be around him in and out of the bedroom.  
If there’s one scenario in which he’ll want to dominate you in, it’s when it comes to eating you out. He wants to pleasure you at all times even if not done through penetration, and you’ll find that his mouth will very quickly find its way around your sensitive spots and he’ll be more than pleased to get at it for a long time – so if you love head but feel guilty leaving your partner down on you for too long, that’s something you won’t have to worry about with him. There must be something in those food pills that has gotten his jaw to become so strong over time!  
All in all, Choji is the guy you’ll meet at some bar or party because you found his friend cute, but turns out you have much more to talk about with him instead; have too many shots and start making out with him, and end up finding a great friend and a great fuck all in one person.


	7. Shikamaru Nara

This man will fuck you laid flat on your stomach into the bed to the point where your lower back will hurt and your legs will shake; he didn’t come to play. The shape of his dick will allow you to experience multiple orgasms – over and over – and will numb your mind into heaven. He fucks rough, but not with the intent to hurt: more with the intent to satisfy needs. Yours? His? Both. Doesn’t matter, if he gets down to it he’ll do it in a way that will pleasure everyone equally. A lot of things are a “drag” to him, but sex is one exception to the rule and he’ll pour his entire heart and might into it without complaining once.  
At this point, you may have noticed that Shikamaru is quite the dominant type, but you shouldn’t expect any less of a man who’s a master strategist like him; and you won’t have to tell him much about what is it that you want him to do to you: all you need is to have a casual talk with him before he’s got you all figured out and is pinning you up against a wall for a wild make-out session before the two of you end up in the same bed. Yours? Ideally: he likes to see new places, but if yours is out of reach in a reasonable amount of time or is busy, then he’ll gladly take you to his in his luxurious sports car and rearrange your organs all the same as soon as your clothes touch the floor.  
If you like a quiet partner, you’ll enjoy Shikamaru: he’ll only speak if necessary and will occasionally moan or groan when reaching his climax but will do so quietly. He wouldn’t want his voice to cover the sounds of yours as he uses your reaction as a means to judge whether what he’s doing is effective or not – and he also loves to hear the gorgeous sound of your voice fill the air in the room. He may not go down on you right away; not because he fears you’re unclean or anything – far from that –, but because he finds a certain pleasure in making you work for it. The best way to get him down on his knees and eat you up from under before you even reach the bed is by sucking him dry during the previously mentioned make-out session against a wall. Call it his guilty pleasure. The man likes to see you get on her knees for him, and we can’t blame him for that – he deserves it all and will be willing to do the same for you.

Have we mentioned just how amazing of a kisser he is? No? Well, he is. His mouth knows its way around every curve of fiber it touches whether it be lips, skin or even clothing. It’s as if he was born with the gift of making your mouth feel empowered, it’s indescribable. His tongue makes you feel desired, his lips make you long for more, the tension in his jaw when you cup his cheek firm, but also ready for anything your mouth will throw at it. No matter your kissing style, what you like and what you want, you’ll find it all in one singular man.

You can expect to play board games after sex, and it may not be your thing, but playing with Shikamaru will change the way you see them – and, if you already enjoyed them, well then he’s the man to play with! If you don’t understand or can’t come up with a good strategy, he’ll gladly and calmly work you through the rules and play with you rather than against you so that next time you feel more confident in your skills and have a better understanding of the game. He’s also super patient and will re-explain the same thing five times if he has to, so don’t be afraid to ask questions. He may however get distracted by you and quit bothering trying to teach you the game and instead crawl up to you to take you in for a fiery kiss. And then you know how it ends.

He’s the type of guy your eyes won’t be able to look away from as he steps out of your house and wishes you a nice day with a warm smirk. The type you won’t be able to get out of your mind for a few days; that’ll make you wake up in sweats in the middle of the night with your panties drenched and an unbearable need to text him only to realize you don’t have his number. There’s something mysterious about him being so nice and caring that makes you open up to him and realize just a little too late that you barely know anything about him and make you long for more. The thing is, Shikamaru is the fuck you’ll tell your friends about without ever mentioning his name because you want to keep him all for yourself while, deep down, knowing full well you may never encounter him ever again.


	8. Shino Aburame

I hope you like bugs, to say the least. Though, fear not: the low, constant buzzing sound doesn’t actually come from bugs hiding under the sheets or in a dark corner of the room, it comes from inside Shino and he will not use them on you unless you ask him to. He’s aware not everyone’s a fan of bugs and judges it’s more worth saving them for battle where they can actually come in handy and protect him when he can manage business in the bedroom just fine on his own. That being said the fact remains that Shino’s a freak of nature even though he won’t use his freaky jutsu on you – again, unless you ask him, but he’ll never pull it on you without you mentioning it. He likes to see and touch all things and actually wants to see and touch them all, so please let him explore every inch of your body as it’ll provide him a lot of pleasure and satisfaction.  
One key element is that you always give him your full attention; his friends don’t always seem to, so the least you can do is fully be mentally present in the room with him – whatever else is on your mind can wait for later, anyway he’ll give you something else to think about with his hands roaming all over your body.  
Although he may seem skeptical upon proposal of trying something new to him and outside of the box, rest assured you won’t have to ask twice to get what you want – his tone of voice just so happens to be pretty neutral and he also tends to sound somewhat careless, but don’t let that fool you as he’s always down for anything. Otherwise, his approach is quite straight forward: you’ll get as much as you give and he won’t spend the entire night at it as he needs to sleep to be able to function properly on the next day and be efficient. He’s a pretty average fuck which doesn’t mean it’s not enjoyable; but, still, it’s average. The type of fuck you’d tell your friends about without longing too much on the topic because it wouldn’t take so long to cover.

The thing with Shino is that his habit of appearing careless about everything also affects the way you feel after having sex with him: he’d be focusing his energy on getting himself into bed more than on cuddling and talking to you, making you feel less important and almost like you were just a little bonus to his nighttime routine. However, it’s not that he actively doesn’t care about you, but lacking attention from his peers has shaped him to invest more time and care into himself to compensate, causing his one-night stands to usually never go past one night only – because it seems like one time with Shino is enough to remind you that you deserve better. You could try to call him out on that, but his insecurities have grown more and more serious over the years – without him wanting to show any sign of it, which hasn’t helped him in any way either –, so it may only end up with you packing your stuff and leaving to sleep in your own comfortable bed where you feel like you belong and won’t be invading into anyone’s space.  
Shino definitely is a hard shell to break and he may be the only one able to fix himself and open up to people. Until then, don’t expect any cuddles or many kisses even though you just fucked the life out of him.


	9. Kiba Inuzuka

The King of doggy style – obviously.  
Sex with Kiba is very rough and bestial although you can still expect a lot of kisses on your back and forehead while he drills you in. He’s a nice and affectionate guy under normal circumstances and he’s one who’ll carry that into the bedroom with him just because his nature’s too strong for him to overcome or dismiss even when the darkest of needs take a hold of him, so no matter how rough and raw he does you, it’s done with the sole purpose of pleasuring the two of you in ways you may not yet be familiar with. You do, however, have to want to get fucked hard and deep when with him, because unlike some others he won’t adapt to what you want – or at least he may try to at first, but his bestial instincts will take a hold of him eventually and he won’t be able to tone himself down again. Fortunately, when he’ll feel he’s starting to lose it, he’ll lean closer to your ear and let you know that you’re about to experience the full Kiba experience, just so you have a few short moments to prepare yourself for what’s coming for you.

Good tongue action, but his eagerness to move on to the real deal sometimes takes up on him and may ruin it a little – but please forgive him for his throbbing length is dying to bury itself deep inside of you, he cannot help himself but be excited to have you around. It’s really a force stronger than him that prevents him from enjoying foreplay and it has nothing to do with him not wanting to pleasure you – far from that – although he could find himself guilty of giving you short head out of eagerness but enjoying whatever your mouth is willing to do to his splendid length. Your safest bet would be to straddle his face into the 69 position, that way you both get what you want and it may very well fuel him into giving you just what you deserve.

Unfortunately, there’s a high possibility that Akamaru ends up watching you guys from a corner of the room, which may get very creepy if you’ve never experienced having sex with a dog in the room, but try not to worry too much – one thing clear is he’s not there to judge you!  
Once the session finally ends and he collapsed on the bed out of breath next to you, you can expect only a brief moment away from him before he wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you in to give you tender kisses. Maybe that’s his way of apologizing for going so hard on you or perhaps his way to thank you for allowing him to share the moment with you; whatever it is, it’s bound to make a little something within your heart soften up for this wholesome guy.  
Guaranteed he’ll also spoon you to sleep and you may happen to feel his boner poke your butt multiple times throughout the night, but if you take advantage of that and still got some energy left to go down on him and wake him up with head, he’ll give you one hell of a second round you – and the neighbors – won’t be about to forget.

Kiba’s the kind of guy who’ll take you out to brunch on the next day dressed in fancy clothes literally for no reason, just because he likes the aesthetic and because you two will get to make a lot of jokes about it. And, if you’re lucky, he may bring you home and invite himself in for yet another steamy session of fucking – considering you’re not too sore and can still take another pounding, otherwise he’ll gladly take you inside, help you out of your clothes and chill in bed with you for a while.  
The more you manage to grow on him, the likelier you are of him bragging about you to his friends and even get to see him again – which is something you’d generally want because he’s so nice to be around of, whether sex is involved or not, and you’ll also find a liking in his friends and new people to hang out with – all that because you went out and “met this guy”.


	10. Sai

He’s very clumsy, shy and aware of his lack of experience while, on top of that, still relearning how to have human emotions, so it’s sort of in a way like being with a robot?  
He won’t let you do anything to him on the first time – as well as on the several other times to come if there may be any – as he’ll find it hard to trust you around his body. After all, he’s also discovering himself when he’s alone and that takes some time when you come from as far as he does. Sai will treat you very nicely though and will be super polite, but get ready to have to explain pretty graphically what you’ll want him to do to you – especially if you’re a woman as that’s an entirely new realm of unknown to him.  
He’ll mostly do mouth stuff as seeing what he’s working with seems easier for him, but it may take him quite a few tries until he finds his way around the female body adequately – like most men, anyway –, but you’ll find his fingering game will improve the fastest as you guide him throughout the whole thing. Sai needs someone who’ll be patient, understanding and willing to teach him everything there is to know about sex as he’s obviously a complete stranger to it. It must be scary to have your hormones kicking in without understanding what’s happening to you and why is it you suddenly want to hold your erected penis and play with it – and what’s that stuff coming out of it that gives you intense pleasure when it happens? However, if you’re willing to sacrifice having a good time over helping someone who clearly needs to know all about sex in order to enjoy it and avoid finding themselves in an awkward or even dangerous situation, you’ll find a true and pure soul within Sai and a real comrade who’ll respect you forever and will be willing to fight for you if need be.

Sai isn’t the guy you’ll meet somewhere and take home for a fun time, far from it. You’d find yourself at it with him because he already trusted and liked you enough – and found you pretty, too – to grow the balls to come up to you and straight up ask you to physically teach him about sex. He may not actually be interested in fucking you in the first place, but for sure he’ll grow to find a certain interest in you and so will you in him. After all, you’ve been teaching him about how you work for so long, you may eventually decide it’s time he learns about himself from someone else and find it to be a serious turn on. In any case, a strong bond will form between the two of you whether it turns into a relationship or a strong friendship with its little secrets that no one else needs to know about.  
It’s likely that Sai will develop feelings for you whereas you may not, and that may affect you guys’ friendship for a while; you may choose to take your distances until you guys meet again in the future only to find the friendship survived the heartbreak period, and you two will become inseparable from there on. There’s no way Sai could remain mad at you forever for falling for someone else after everything you’ve done for him, and he’d also understand there may be more suitable partners for you out there – and there’s no way you’d let him live his life without knowing everything that’s happening to him!


	11. Gaara

Gaara will not fuck you; Gaara will make love to you. He’s tender and passionate – he may actually be a little too soft for some because he’d be way too afraid to hurt you in any way and thus wouldn’t take any risks without asking you multiple times. He’ll check on you and make sure you’re feeling okay physically and mentally and will stop at the slightest hint that he’s doing something that makes you feel uncomfortable. He’s very eager to explore and try things that may feel outside of the box, which is one more reason why he’ll make sure that you feel safe with him before proposing anything that may be too bold.  
He may come off as shy, but he’s really just trying to read you to appear as if he’s completely in control of the situation once you two get down to it; sadly, he lacks the ability to read people very well, which results in him appearing uncertain and hesitant – but in a cute way. He may succeed at bearing such heavy responsibilities and handling difficult situation at his age, the fact remains that Gaara is only human and possesses human flaws like anyone else; his big sister may have helped him build some confidence, but once Temari’s away and it’s only him and a pretty individual in his majestic bedroom, he tends to get too deep into his head. And that’s where you come in.  
The best way to get Gaara out of his loophole of uncertainties is by forcing something else into his head instead. You can help him heal and forget, and that’s something he’ll be very grateful about in the long run. Whether it being you undressing in front of him or straddling him while making out, as long as you put yourself into his head and force yourself to stay there by stimulating him, you’re good to go and will have one hell of a time with him.  
Sex with him will feel like teamwork: you’re both working on a common goal and each bringing ideas to the table in order to achieve that goal in the best of ways – and not as fast as possible as he’s used to in the war room, which is something he enjoys a lot about sex – it’s not about the speed but about the quality. If you succeed in getting him out of his head, yo may also succeed in getting just a big of roughness out of him; very slightly though, but just enough to perhaps receive an orgasm from penetration – expect a look of surprise and a smile on his face when he realizes he’s managed to do that.

After sex he’ll cuddle you until you fall asleep with your head on his chest and make sure you don’t get cold or lack anything throughout the night. Because he’ll have told his guards away from the door to allow the two of you some privacy during your love-making, chances are he may not sleep at all in order to ensure your safety and comfort knowing that one can never let their guard down in the shinobi world. If you have to go in the morning, he won’t let you call an Uber but rather will have one of his men drive you home or at work to ensure you make it to your destination safe and sound. If, however, duty doesn’t call for neither of you in the morning, you can expect a warm breakfast in bed and may enjoy a lonely stroll around the village while he gets some rest – you’ll have to sneak past his guards though, but show them you can defend yourself and tell them the Kazekage allowed you to and they’ll most likely hesitate and let you go. After all, it’s not every day one gets to enjoy the sand village when they’re not from there. Walking around will allow you to reflect on your time with Gaara, and you may realize that something may have blossomed between the two of you on the previous night as you recall his hand cupping your cheek and his deep, raspy moan as the two of you reached climax at the same time.  
Sleeping with Gaara may start by simply attending a shinobi convention in the Hidden Sand Village and result in finding a powerful ally both nation-wise and emotion-wise as he has a big heart and wishes to find peace in everything – although finding it within himself still happens to be a struggle sometimes, but there’s something about that which will make you want to stick around and help him out with.


	12. Kankuro

Quite above average in terms of size, and he’ll make sure you know it. Unlike his brother, Kankuro is a straight-up freak – what else to expect from a puppet master? He’s very spontaneous and into raw stuff, so anywhere becomes a potential setting for a hot fucking session as soon as he’s in the mood – usually triggered by you wearing a skirt or a dress, anything with easy access – although he’s not so much into having people staring, so he’ll make sure the place lacks an audience before getting to it. As a result, you may find yourself leaning against a wall in a dark alley getting dicked down from behind or by a river behind bushes – or on the coffee table in the living room if you happen to be inside.

He’s the type who’ll grab you by the hair and face-fuck you as he really just can’t help himself, but will still pause to allow you to breathe as he’s aware trying to shove his entire length down your throat will result in potential suffocation. He’s also an awesome kisser who seems a natural at finding your sweet, sensitive spots and licking them all over. His chakra thread-wielding fingers also do wonders no matter what they touch resulting in him being able to adapt his touch to your liking without you having to say too much – almost like you’re one of his own puppets. No matter how many fingers or where you want them or what you want them to do to you, he’ll provide with a darkness in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.  
Fucking Kankuro is sort of like fucking your deepest, darkest fantasies; he seems to have it all. The looks, the skills, the weapons. The best of all is until you get a taste of it, you wouldn’t imagine all the things he could do to you and the eye candy he would provide at the same time. All that goodness hiding under his dark clothes and linear makeup, it’s almost like he’s trying to lay low when he has so much to offer. Who knows, maybe too many girls falling for him after a one night stand caused him to have to disguise himself in order to be able to walk around the village without causing a commotion.  
That being said, unless you have a heart of stone, there is a possibility you may start to feel weak in the knees for the older sand sibling one day or another the more time you spend with him, but beware you may get rejected. Not because he doesn’t appreciate you; Kankuro doesn’t fuck with just anybody, if he does so it’s because he had some interest in the person to begin with – most likely a good friend or a date he had a blast with and wanted to take it a little further before calling it a night. He’s a busy guy who doesn’t quite have his mind set on settling down just yet: just like his sexual impulses, he likes to run into an old acquaintance and recall “that one time when they got a little too drunk” or go to another one of Gaara’s boring party and hope to run into a pretty stranger he’ll feel a connection with – and end the night with.

If you ever run into Kankuro and he offers you to go on a walk, it won’t just be a casual stroll to catch up and get to know one another: get ready to explore the village and its surroundings in order to find a quiet spot in which the two of you will really get to know one another on a more personal level – if you know what I mean.


End file.
